Three Hurt Hearts
by MakeYorkshireTeaNotWar
Summary: Mr Carson is working himself to death but he won't listen to Mrs Hughes so she can only stand by and watch. When he collapses while serving dinner, she imagines the worst. C/H with a slight hint of A/B.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy! As this is my second story, I've decided to try and have a go at a multi-chapter FanFic! It's based mainly on Carson/Hughes (as they are secretly in love with each other) but it also has a _slight_ hint of Anna/Bates.**

**The characters do not, unfortunately, belong to me because if they did, we'd be seeing a lot more of them!**

**Merry reading!**

You'll have to ease up a bit or you'll give yourself a heart attack," Mrs Hughes scolded Mr Carson as he polished the silver at almost midnight. "There's a war on. Things cannot be the same when there's a war on!"

Mr Carson frowned and shook his head, "I do not agree. Keeping up standards is the only way to show the Germans that they will not beat us in the end."

_Ah, so that's what this is about_, Mrs Hughes thought to herself but her frustration soon took over as he picked up another candlestick. "Well, give me some warning the next time we're expecting Germans at Downton and I'll see what I can do!"

"Goodnight, Mrs Hughes," Mr Carson called out as the housekeeper stormed past him.

Mrs Hughes climbed into bed, exhausted. Exhausted of having to keep telling Mr Carson to stop working so hard. She didn't want to add to his stress but he was going to make himself ill and she only worried for him. _Atleast his heart's in the right place_, she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Things only got worse in the morning as walked into the drawing room to find him sorting out firewood.

"Why on Earth are you doing that?" She scolded him once more.

"Well, someone's got to."

"Yes, indeed they do and that someone is William or one of the maids. You're making work for yourself, Mr Carson, and I've no sympathy with that!" Her tone was harsh but her face showed a smile.

Carson did not return her smile, "I'm not asking for sympathy!"

"What are you asking for then?" Mrs Hughes' smile had disappeared. "A heart attack? Because that's what you'll get!"

And so, she stormed past him again.

If anyone looked at Anna sitting at the table in the servants' hall, they would think she was reading but the words were making no sense to her. Her thoughts were to occupied with the loss of Mr Bates. He had left with his wife but wouldn't tell her why. She knew it wasn't out of love for his wife, she knew he would be doing it to protect her but she didn't want him to protect her. She'd do anything to be with him, if only he believed her when she told him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice ask, "How are you, Anna?"

She forced a smile, "I'll be fine, thank you, Mrs Hughes."

"Why don't you take the day off? We can manage here."

Anna shook her head, "No, thank you. It seems so selfish when there's soldiers upstairs with injuries much more serious than mine."

"Anna, a broken heart can be just as painful as a broken limb."

The Crawley family were seated in the dining room, waiting to be served.

"Everything's ready!" Mrs Patmore told the butler.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" The footmen followed Mr Carson upstairs, carrying trays full of delicious food.

As the staff served, the family continued with their discussion of visits they will be receiving from various family members. Every time a cousin or aunt was mentioned, Mr Carson's eyes grew wider as he realised how much more work he would have to be doing. All of a sudden, there was a loud gasp from Lady Mary.

"Carson!" His Lordship shouted and quickly moved to his side.

"I'll get Dr. Clarkson!" Lady Sybil ran from the room to get help.

Nobody knew quite what to do with themselves with the butler lying in agony on the dining room floor but soon Dr. Clarkson was there and told everyone to give him space as he saw to Mr Carson.

The family gathered in the hallway until the doctor joined them and confirmed they're thoughts that he'd suffered a minor heart attack. Well, as minor as a heart attack could be.

"He'll be alright after a few weeks rest." He told them.

"I suppose someone ought to go and tell Mrs Hughes," Robert suggested.

"I'll do it," Cora announced. "We all know how much she worries about him."

Mrs Hughes was reading a book in her sitting room when her Ladyship knocked on the door and entered.

"Dear Mrs Hughes," She sighed. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

Mrs Hughes just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's Mr Carson… He's had a heart attack."

Mrs Hughes' heart sank and a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

"Mrs Hughes," Cora tried to reach out and take her hand and explain that he was alright but Mrs Hughes walked straight past her.

"Excuse me, m'lady…" And she walked straight out the door, into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

Mrs Hughes had been walking around the grounds of Downton Abbey for hours but, to her, it felt like a lifetime. _I told him this would happen_, she thought as she let tears fall down her face for what seemed like the hundredth time. _I told him this would happen and now it has. He's gone._

She walked and walked until her feet hurt that much that she didn't have a choice but to head back to the house. It was late enough now that nobody would be up. She entered the house and looked into the servants' hall as she slowly walked by. She stopped in her tracks.

"Anna?"

"Mrs Hughes!" Anna shot up and ran to the housekeeper.

"Anna…"

Anna put her arm around Mrs Hughes and guided her to the table to sit down. She handed her a warm cup of tea, "Here, drink this. You're freezing."

Mrs Hughes silently took the cup from Anna and took a sip. She couldn't help but sigh as the tea warmed her slightly. When she'd warmed up completely she asked, "How come you're still up, Anna?"

"I came to find you to ask if you wanted to give Mr Carson his medicine but you were nowhere to be found," She explained, not realising she'd just given Mrs Hughes the shock of a lifetime. "Her Ladyship said that you walked out when she came down to see you so I decided to wait up until you got back."

Anna noticed the look of horror on Mrs Hughes' face.

"Mrs Hughes?"

She thought she was going to cry again but it seemed that there were no tears left, "He's alive?"

Anna gasped, "Her Ladyship didn't tell you?"

Mrs Hughes sighed, "It's my fault. Her Ladyship told me he'd had a heart attack and I ran out before she could tell me anymore."

Anna wrapped her arms around Mrs Hughes, realising how much hurt she must have gone through.

"How stupid I have been," Mrs Hughes stared at her hands. "What a fool I must seem to everyone!"

"Not at all, Mrs Hughes. A wise woman once told me that a broken heart can be just as painful as a broken limb," Anna smiled at her. "Go and see Mr Carson in the morning."

**2.**

Mrs Hughes awoke with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach. Words could not describe how happy she was that Mr Carson was alive but she was so nervous to go and see him as he would have asked why she had not been the one to give him his medicine.

Before she went to his room, she went into the kitchen to fetch two cups of tea. She made sure she made it exactly how he liked it. Mr Carson deserved the best treatment always but now, especially. Mrs Hughes was that nervous about seeing him that she didn't think to knock and walked straight into his bedroom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, M'lady," She smiled at Mary. "I didn't know you were in here."

Lady Mary returned her smile and moved towards the door, "It's quite alright, Mrs Hughes, I was just leaving."

Mrs Hughes didn't notice herself crying until Mr Carson asked her what was wrong.

"Come and sit down," He gestured to the chair next to his bed. "And please do tell what is the matter."

She obeyed but protested, "Really, I'm fine."

Mr Carson didn't fail to see yet another tear fall down her tear-stained cheek. He took hold of her hand. The expression on his face broke her heart.

"Please tell me."

"I thought I'd lost you," She cleared her throat to try and stop her from breaking down. "I thought… I thought…"

He let go of her hand to wipe the tears from her cheek but before he got the chance, Mrs Hughes had stood up and rushed towards the door. She realised she had said too much and thought that he had moved his hand away in disgust.

For the rest of the day, she walked around the house aimlessly, not knowing quite what to do with herself. No matter how hard she tried, he would not leave her thoughts.

That evening, she climbed into bed but she never slept a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a short chapter, I'm afraid. I would also like to say a huge thank you to those who are following this - you guys are awesome!**

**1.**

Mrs Hughes left it to Anna and Lady Mary to take Mr Carson his medicine although she knows she won't be able to avoid him for long – she is the housekeeper and he is the butler – there are things they need to discuss together.

It isn't that she doesn't want to see him, she just feels that she isn't welcome. She stepped over the boundaries the other day and he will see her as unprofessional – a huge sin in Mr Carson's eyes. Mrs Hughes isn't usually one to get caught up over what people think of her, she wouldn't still be at Downton if she did, but Mr Carson and their friendship means so much. He is the only person that truly listens to her but, to be honest, she wouldn't want that person to be anybody else.

**2.**

"Anna?" Mrs Hughes stepped out into the courtyard. "What are you doing out here?"

"The family are out for the evening so I've no need to see to Lady Mary."

"I didn't mean why are you not working, I meant why are you outside?" Mrs Hughes laughed. "It's freezing!"

Anna laughed before explaining, "There's a full moon and the stars are just so beautiful."

"Yes, they are. It's quite strange to think, though, that somewhere else in the world, someone's looking at the exact same ones that we are."

Anna moved her gaze to her shoes.

"Oh, Anna! I'm sorry, I didn't think!"

She forced a smile at Mrs Hughes but couldn't stop a tear escaping through her eyelashes. Mrs Hughes squeezed her arm and told her to have an early night because as the family were out, there wasn't anything the staff couldn't handle without Anna's help.

As the two of them walked back into the house, Mrs Hughes realised that with Anna in bed, she had to take Mr Carson his medicine. _This is going to be eventful_, she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can only sincerely apologise for the HUGE delay in updating this! I have been up to my eyes in work and haven't been able to take much time for myself. It could be a lot better, I know, but I felt I had to update something while I had the chance!**

**1.**

Mrs Hughes paused in front of the door for a few seconds before entering Mr Carson's bedroom. _You've had to do worse now just get in there_, she told herself.

"Good evening, Mr Carson," She smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Mrs Hughes…" He tried to speak.

She waved her hand at him, "Please sit up so you can have your medicine."

"Mrs Hughes…"

"Please just sit up, Mr Carson."

"Mrs Hughes, will you jus-"

"I know that you want to get out of bed but you won't be able to unless you ha-"

He raised his voice, "Elsie!"

The use of her first name shocked her into silence. She looked at him, expecting to see an expression of anger but was met by his warm eyes and sympathetic smile.

"Now I've got your attention, will you please tell me as to why you suddenly walked out of here the other day and why I haven't seen you since?"

Mrs Hughes was still speechless. He took her hand, willing her to speak to him but only shocked her even more.

He laughed at the situation, "I didn't realise I was capable of having such an impression on you, Mrs Hughes."

She snapped back to reality and raised an eyebrow at him, "There are a lot of things you don't realise, Mr Carson."

"But one of those things isn't when someone I think a lot of is clearly ill at ease." All the humour had escaped his voice.

Mr Carson squeezed Mrs Hughes' hand and suddenly, although she couldn't explain why, she felt very comfortable in his company again, like she always did when they were alone and so she began to talk to him.

"When you had a heart attack, her Ladyship came to inform me but before she could finish, I had left. I thought she was there to tell me you had…you had passed on and I couldn't cope with hearing it.

"When did you get back to the house?" He squeezed her hand once more.

"Not until late but Anna, the dear girl, waited up for me and gave me the shock of my life when she mentioned giving you your medicine."

"And that's why you were so emotional when you came to see me the next morning?"

Mrs Hughes just stared at their entwined hands and he knew that there was something else and he had a feeling what that something else was (or so he hoped) but he also knew that she was stubborn and her professional side would be arguing with her personal side, just like his used to but he had come to realise, since his heart attack, that life was too short to waste such wonderful opportunities.

"N-" Before Mrs Hughes could even get a word out, she was interrupted.

The two of them pulled away from the kiss, breathless.

"Is _that_ why you were so emotional, Elsie?"

"Yes" was all she managed to say.

He pulled her into his arms.

"I thought that I'd never get to tell you, that we didn't have a chance anymore,"

He kissed her forehead, "So why didn't you tell me that morning?"

She laughed, "When I got upset, I thought you were angry with me. I didn't realise you shared my feelings."

"There are a lot of things you don't realise, Mrs Hughes!" He smirked and kissed her again.

**A/N: Hmm… I'm not sure whether to leave it there or carry on. What do you think? :)**


End file.
